


The colour of your eyes changed my world

by Movite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Crack, Lemon, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Peanut Butter, Seme Shiro, Sheith Big Meme 2019, Soulmates, Top Shiro, Top Shiro (Voltron), Uke Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movite/pseuds/Movite
Summary: In a world in which one can only see colours after meeting their soulmate, Keith is still seeing everything in black and white.His "friend" Lance wants to change that and thinks the handsome Shiro would be a perfect match for him. Keith doubts it, but let's himself be dragged to a party which Shiro will attend..._____________________________This is a meme / crack fanfic for the Sheith Big Meme Bang in which artist wrote fanfics and authors drew accompanying fanart.I tried to bring back the "good old" lemon yaoi fanfics with this work.As many tropes as I was able to where squeezed in here and I lost count of how many times I had to cringe...





	The colour of your eyes changed my world

**Author's Note:**

> This meme fanfic for the Sheith Big Meme Bang goes with the artwork of my lovely artist:  
> [Lola](https://twitter.com/tehlastunicron/status/1128643115248754688?s=19)  
> Thank you, for the exceptional work!

The day was just as grey as any other.  
Which was no surprise. Keith hadn’t met his soulmate, yet. How could the world be full of colours for him? But was there even a soulmate for him? He wasn’t sure about that.  
With his 23 years he was still young, but he never got along with others easily and tried to avoid social gatherings at all costs.  
But he couldn’t really avoid college, education was important as his uncle Kolvian put it. He packed his books and left the house.

He shared his first class with Lance. A guy who decided on his own to be Keith’s friend, although he had a weird definition of that word.  
When he sat down it took the short haired man only a few seconds to find him and take the seat next to him.  
“How’s my favorite uke doing?” was the first thing he asked.  
“Lance,” Keith warned, “don’t call me that!”  
The young man just shrugged dramatically.  
Just when Keith started to unpack his books, Lance had to add another comment.  
“C’mon man! You gotta admit you fit the stereotype. Small, oh so fragile looking with long hair.”  
“How often,” Keith made a short pause for dramatic effect, “do I have to tell that this is not how gay relationships work?”  
“Sure, Janet,” was all Lance had to say to that.  
Then the lesson was starting.

As always Lance sat down next to Keith during lunch break.  
Keith had to admit, if he weren’t doing it, nobody would sit next to him. He had moved to this town just a few months ago and his inability to meet new people meant he hadn’t found a friend, yet.  
But in a year his friend Pidge would move here, too. She had told him that her big brother Matt was also living here and going to the same college. But he was one year above him and Keith hadn’t met him thus far. He’d probably do so as soon as Pidge moved here.  
“You know,” Lance said still half chewing, “you should really meet my friend Shiro. During the last class I figured that he must be your soulmate!”  
Keith sighed.  
“No, really!” Lance forcefully poked his lunch (whatever it was, Keith had no idea what that on their plates should resemble) with his fork.  
“Humor me and tell me why,” Keith was close to rolling his eyes. He thought that no friend of Lance ever turn out to be his soulmate. The guy was probably just as obnoxious as him.  
“The dude is huge! Not only height wise, but buff and big hands. Like really big hands. Like one hand is fitting around your waist. And if he’s that huge everywhere, you’re gonna have some real fun in bed with him,” Lance winked, “perfect seme for you!”  
Keith just wanted to hit his face in the unidentifiable thing the cafeteria called food. How could one person be so stupid?  
Instead he just stared at Lance, pleading for him to be struck by lightning.  
“You know what?” he kept on talking, “this night is a party over at James’ place and he’ll come, too. Let’s go there together!”  
“No,” Keith kept it plain and simple.  
“Don’t be boring!” Lance insisted.  
“I’d rather be boring than go there,” Keith could be just as headstrong as Lance.  
“How about a deal?” The short haired boy asked, “I’ll never again bother you with going to a party with me? Else, I’ll just continue. And let me tell you there are a lot of parties around here.”  
Keith had to give it some thought. He didn’t want to go, but knew that Lance would at least keep his promise. And it was never said that he had to be there the whole night. His best option was to just go, be there bored out of his skull for about an hour and then he could go back home.  
“Fine,” he said in defeat.  
“Yes, buddy!” the other man screamed.

The party was exactly as Keith thought it would be: crowded, loud and a lot of unfamiliar people.  
He desperately wanted to go home. But he had to here for at least a little time. So, he was standing at what was called the bar with Lance. Although the bar was really just an old and dirty table with all the drinks on it. Mainly beer but also some shots. Which was the reason for a lot of the people already being really drunk. Keith himself wasn’t that big of a drinker, but the only thing which might make the noise tolartable was alcohol, which was the reason as to why he had two shots already.  
The short haired boy meanwhile was busy pointing at different people and telling Keith everything he knew about them. The thought was maybe nice, but the raven haired man wasn’t really interested.  
Just as he started to pour himself another drink Lance was frantically pulling on his sleeve.  
“Keith, Keith! Shiro is here!”  
Mentioned man just hummed to let Lance know he heard him. He still wasn’t convinced that a friend of him could ever be his soulmate, so he didn’t rush to dramatically turn around.  
Lance was tucking more and more forcefully.  
Keith turned around to the obnoxious guy next to him.  
“Which direction?” was all he asked.  
Lance smirked and turned his head. His expression falling.  
“Man, Keith, you really fucked it up! He was just there but he’s gone now… How are you gonna get grabbed by those large and manly hands now?”  
“Oh, no. What a tragedy,” he deadpanned which made Lance roll his eyes for a change.  
Keith shrugged and took a sip from his drink. 

Some time had past and nothing really special had happened.  
Keith needed to go to the toilette and by his return Lance was obviously trying to flirt with some woman. She did giggle at one of his jokes, which was a surprise. From the way she looked Keith wouldn’t have thought Lance would be her type. She seemed to be to intelligent.  
But it had it’s good side. This was the perfect opportunity to leave. Lance wouldn’t even notice him going. He was making his way to the door, which was easier said than done with the crowd in the way. There was a lot of sequencing between people involved. Trying to doge one drunk guy Keith was pushed against another. Naturally he turned to say that he was sorry, the man turned just at the same time.  
Although Keith was way shorter than the really muscular guy in front of him, they ended up looking directly into each other’s eyes.  
And both their world changed from black and white to colour.  
Colour started to spread from each other’s eyes to their face to the very corners of their vision.  
In shock the tall man let go of his drink and it hit the ground, spilling a small amount of some alcohol on the carpet.  
“K-keith,” the raven hair man stuttered awkwardly, “Nice to meet you!”  
A small smile which light up Keith’s world was grazing the other men’s, his soulmate’s face.  
“Yes. Uhm. Nice to meet you,” he was just as nervous as Keith.  
“Want to… you know? Talk a bit?”  
“Yeah, that sounds great. Let’s go outside. It’s a bit loud in here,” the white haired men replied, while pointing at the door with a prosthetic arm.  
Keith just nodded and walked out of the door, looking behind him to make sure the Mister Tall and Handsome was following him. Which he did.  
Outside they looked for some space to comfortably sit and have enough privacy. But other party goers had already started to swarm outside and keep the party spirit alive on the street.  
“I think we won’t find a quiet place here,” the man with the, how Keih just had to notice, really large hands said. He started to blush hard enough for him to see it even in the bad lit street. “Do you… perhaps, want to go to my place? My roommate is currently at the party and won’t be home for a long time.”  
In a sober state Keith would have probably thought it to be a bad idea to go with a stranger to his apartment. Soulmate or not. But his alcohol infused brain saw no reason not to go. Only one thing he needed to know.  
“Well, my mother taught me not to go with strangers… So, how about you give me your name and then we go?” he grinned.  
“Shiro,” his soulmate beamed and they walked together to his car.

The drive was short or at least seemed to be short due to the conversation the two men had.  
At first it was kind of awkward and there were some pauses, because nobody knew what to say next. But after some time, they warmed up to each other and started to relax. And as they started to discover their sense of humour was similar enough to get both of them laughing several times.  
The topics changed from what subjects they studied to their hobbies, to their childhoods and in between some random chatter about this and that.

When they arrived at Shiro’s apartment it felt like they both knew each other for half their lives and not only for this evening.  
The white haired man unlocked the door and winced at the look of the living room.  
“God, my roommate hasn’t cleaned like he promised me to do. I’m sorry. Would you mind going to my room?”  
Keith quickly glanced around. The room was a mess, there were books scattered everywhere. The guy was seemingly studying for an exam.  
“Sure, why should I mind?” Keith asked with a shrug.  
And so they went into Shiro’s bedroom and he sat down on his bed. The taller man had motioned to his desk chair, but Keith hadn’t seen the motion in time and already sat down next to Shiro on the bed. 

Their continued their conversation and slowly started to minimize the distance between themselves.  
When their hands brushed, they both fell silent and smiled at each other. Closing the distance even more until their lips were merely a few inches apart and then touching.  
The kiss was sweet and innocent and over far too soon for Keith’s liking.  
But Shiro was looking him in the eyes intently. He didn’t even need to ask the question for Keith to know that he wanted to make sure the raven haired man was fine with the situation.  
In return Keith himself didn’t need to talk to answer, he just smirked a bit and connected their lips again.  
The formerly sweet and innocent kissing turned passionately and their hands started to explore the other’s body.  
With his large hands Shiro was able to cover a lot of skin and Keith had to admit that it was turning him on. Heat was spreading thru his body and he started to get an erection.  
Eagerly he pushed his hands under Shiro’s shirt and let them glide over his back muscles. They felt amazing and Keith couldn’t resist squeezing them which earned him a soft moan from his soulmate. Who in turn saw that as an invitation to get rid of Keith’s shirt, who gladly helped Shiro with his efforts and then got some help from Shiro with taking off his shirt.  
After both men were topless they took a moment to appreciate the other’s upper body. Which led to both of them noticing that they weren’t the only one who by now was rock hard. They looked at each other.  
“Do you want to?,” Shiro quickly looked at Keith’s crotch and back up.  
“Yes. If you want to,” Keith replied.  
“Yes,” was all the man with white hair needed to say for both of them reaching for the other’s pants. In no time they were discarded on the floor with the men laying on the bed, Shiro hovering over Keith.  
During passionate kissing they slowly let their hands wander down each other’s body. Both moaning and panting slightly.  
When Shiro took hold of Keith’s manlihood he let out a loud moan and bucked up his hips.  
“Sh-shiro!”  
“You alright, baby?” he practically hummed.  
“Please, please. I need you!” Keith couldn’t take it any longer. He wanted Shiro in him. Now!  
Shiro gave him a last intense kiss before getting up on his knees and reaching for the drawer. It took him some rummaging to find the bottle of lube. With a grin he turned back to Keith, squeezing with his amputation the bottle to get the lube on his human one. But nothing happened.  
“Just must be kidding,” Shiro complained, “now of all times I’m out of lube?”  
“What? No! Don’t you have a back-up bottle?” Keith whined.  
“This is my back-up bottle,” he looked apologetically.  
“What about your roommate?” the raven haired man asked.  
“I’m not going to look thru his stuff and invade his privacy,” Shiro huffed, “but I could go look if I can find anything else… Wait for me!”  
Keith crossed his arms. His soulmate jumping out of the bed with a boner to go look for a lube substitution wasn’t how he had imagined his first time to be like.  
But it couldn’t be helped and at least Shiro was back rather quickly.  
“The only thing I found was this,” he showed Keith a jar of peanut butter.  
“You’re joking.”  
“According to my roommate it should work with that,” quickly Shiro added, “don’t ask why he told me that, I don’t want to remember that conversation.”  
Keith was skeptical on the one hand, but on the other he was really horny right now. And if Shiro’s roommate said it was alright, why not trust him in his times of horniness?  
“Fine, let’s try it!”  
Shiro opened the jar and got back onto the bed. While kissing Keith’s perky nipples he dipped his fingers into the peanut butter. He slowly lowered the hand to Keith’s entrance.  
Cautiously he started to push one finger in. Keith was gasping, the sensation of the thick peanut butter was strange at first. But not unpleasant and Shiro’s finger felt so good gliding into his hole.  
“M--o-re,” he was moaning. It was hard to concentrate on words, but he need more fingers, needed Shiro’s cock deep inside of him.  
Shiro pumped his finger a few times before starting to push in the next with which Keith started to moan even louder.  
“Baby, you’re doing so good,” Shiro breathed into Keith’s ear.  
Keith squeezed down onto his soulmate’s fingers who understood the clue and worked a third one into Keith’s ass.  
He was pumping them in and out, trying to find that sweet spot. When he did, Keith’s whole body started to shake.  
“Cock! Fuck me with your cock!” the raven haired man shouted.  
Shiro pulled his fingers out and started to spread the peanut butter on his length. Keith hungrily watched the spectacle and spread his legs even further.  
While the huge and throbbing dick of Shiro slowly penetrated Keith both of the men were groaning in bliss. It felt so good to be filled as much as Shiro did and it felt so good to be in such a tight ass as Keith’s.  
They started to move slowly at first, not finding the rhythm yet. But it still was amazing and the room was filled with their moans. Neither of them able to form a coherent sentence any longer.  
After a short while they found their rhythm and picked up the speed.  
“Shi-ro! Ah! Ha-- harder!”  
“God! K-keith! So tight!”  
They both felt their orgasm approaching and finished with the other’s name on their lips.  
After catching their breaths Shiro pulled out of Keith and laid next to him. The shorter man snuggled up to him and gave Shiro a lazy kiss.  
It didn’t take them long to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

“WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!”  
Keith was straddled awake by somebody coming into the room and shouting at him. In front of him someone, no Shiro his soulmate as the prior night came back to his memory, moved and asked: “Wh- what’s going on?”  
Keith, still sleepy but also grumpy sat up.  
“The fuck, man?” was all he asked and saw how Lance started to laugh, clasp his hand around his mouth and leave the room.  
Shiro groaned in annoyance.  
“Sorry for that. That was my roommate.”  
“I’m gonna kill Lance as soon as I see his face the next time,” was all Keith said before snuggling up to Shiro and going back to sleep.


End file.
